Searching for love
by i3bluemoon
Summary: Sakura is sick of her best friend Tomoyo worrying to much about her love life so she decides get her a boyfriend. but what happens if she fells for the guy in the process? would she be willing to give up to him for her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this is my first fic and also English is not my first language so please excuse my lame grammar and any spelling mistake.

I own nothing except the plot and some extra characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad morning? – asked a black haired girl to her best friend that was currently glaring at a desk in front of her.

They had been best friends for so long she couldn't even recall, and this, this was one of those days when she knew exactly what her problem was.

It's him again right? Sakura please you know he's not worth the pain, you deserve better that that, you should-

End this for good – Sakura interrupted her to finish the stupid lecture Tomoyo was trying to give her. She knew it well since this was not the first time she was receiving it and she was tired of it.

I know he is no good for me, and I also know that you think this relationship is just sick and twisted am I right? – She said earning an angry look from the girl in front of her, she was about to speak but before she could say anything Sakura continued.– But I love him and I don't want to be apart from him, even if he has a girlfriend.

After the last word her emerald eyes turned dark, something that didn't went unnoticed by Tomoyo but seeing that it was not the time she decided to ask her what was the problem later, maybe at lunch.

Sakura was about to say something to change the topic when their homeroom teacher entered and they were all ordered to go back to their seats.

As she quietly took her seat at the back a very interesting idea cross her mind.

_What if I find someone for Tomoyo to star dating.__She will be too busy with her boyfriend to pay any attention to my relationship with Hiroto. Yes, that's exactly what I will do. From now on my main goal will be to find a boyfriend for Tomoyo._

And with a big smile on her face she packed her things for the next class not knowing that the guy she was looking for was standing in the door a few meters away, waiting for her to go out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is intended to be short so don't freak out the length of my following chapters will increase but to keep on writing it i need you to review please pretty pretty please review you can flame if you want just review!


	2. Chapter 2

I owe nothing but the plot and some characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was math class and Sakura couldn't be any happier. Not that she liked math at any rate but because her plan was going just well. She would have never imagined that for once in her life fate would bring such an interesting surprise.

"A very interesting one in fact" she whispered softly as she remembered what had happened just a few moments ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura was about to cross the door when she was pushed back inside by a pair of strong arms.__She was very surprised to see that the owner of those arms was no other than Syaoran Li. _

_He was__ 2 years older than her and about 20 cm taller than her too so she guessed he was around 1.80m. He had wild chocolate hair that reached to his neck and a pair of deep brown eyes that showed her determination and despair? Now, that was odd. There had to be something wrong for him to show any kind of real emotion. A long time ago she got to the conclusion that the guy was an asshole; he was one of those persons who thought so highly of themselves and a player who was known for using women as mere toys to satisfy his needs._

_Yes, a complete asshole you might say__. But, and this was the part that confused her the most, he never showed real emotions, his eyes were always dull, as if he was empty. But this time they were a real, the emotions were there and were making his eyes glow with such intensity that they were almost …_

"_Breath taking" Sakura said out loud without noticing. But she was taken back to earth as soon as she heard a chuckle from the guy that was in front of her._

"_Kinomoto, I knew you liked me but, breathe taking? I would have never imagined."_

"_Me__ liking you? Huh just in your dreams."_

"_And do you want me to show you how they start?" said Syaoran seductively as he lean a bit, to be at her eye level._

_Sakura was aware that they were alone in the classroom and it tensed her a bit but she was not going to show him that, she would never show weakness in front of Syaoran Li. So she stood there motionless._

"_What do you want from me" said Sakura as she glared daggers to the chocolate haired guy._

_And as soon as the words left her mouth the sparkle in his eyes was back. She wanted so badly to know what caused them that she was willing to lose her geography class just to find out._

"_Are you going to tell me or this was just for nothing?"_

"_I want you to do me a favor" He finally said breaking the silence that filled the room._

"_What kind of favor?"She was a bit pissed by now; this was taking way too much time._

"_I need you to hook me up with Tomoyo". It was so quick it took some time for Sakura__ to understand but as soon as she did she just couldn't suppressed what came next._

"_You need what?! No way, you were just hitting on me a couple of minutes ago!" _

_A frustrated groan escaped from Syaoran's lips._

"_I was just kidding. It was a joke for god sake"_

"_What an interesting way of joking" mumble Sakura completely pissed by now._

"_Please I'm begging you, help me with her. I swear I've changed. I like her." The last part was almost intangible but she was able to hear it.__ There was something in the back of her head that told her to say yes, the same part that lead her to the great idea that same morning. Also it seemed real enough; his eyes showed that he was saying the truth so she decided to give him a chance._

"_Okay, I will help you. But to make sure you're not lying to me you will be at observation for 3 weeks._

"_3 weeks?"_

"_Take it or leave it darling, it's your choice"_

"_Alright I'm in"_

"_I need you to follow my instructions carefully." He nodded slowly making Sakura to continue._

"_You will sit with us in the cafeteria at lunch today saying some good excuse I will think of in math class" Syaoran chuckled at this but rapidly composed himself seeing the look Sakura was giving him._

"_Now give me your number so I can text it to you and let's see how it works"_

_They exchanged numbers and departed each one to their new classroom because the first period was already over._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Well then, seems that there is only one thing left." Said Sakura before texting something to a brown eyed guy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know !! still short ... but i couldn't make it any longer i wanted to leave the excuse for next chapter. Also my mum is caming in any minute and i am " doing homework"... sooooo .... please keep on reading and review !


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Thanks for the reviews they really make my day and also for putting me in your alert list. I want to dedicate this chapter to a very important person in my life cause he is somewhat related to it. Charlie, this is for you.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the plot and some characters.

i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3iiii3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3ii3i3i3ii33i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3ii3i3i3

"And what did you told them" asked an amused Tomoyo by her friend's antics.

"To mind their own business" respond the girl in front of her.

It was already lunch time. Tomoyo and Sakura were eating lunch in one of the tables near the garden's door. In summer they would normally sit outside under some random tree but due to the bad weather they had no other choice but to sit inside the overcrowded cafeteria.

"Now that we are alone, would you mind telling me what happened to you this morning?"

"You didn't forgot" her eyes filling with sadness as the memories came back to her.

"How could I, you looked really upset" said Tomoyo with a kind smile adorning her lips.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you're not going to criticize me or my relationship with Hiroto".

"I promise"

"Well first of all my problem started yesterday and not this morning"

"It was about three am and I couldn't sleep. You know I would have normally called you but since you told me yesterday that you stayed the whole night up watching a marathon of Tim Burton's movies I decided otherwise" Sakura took a glance at her friend who was blushing at the comment.

"In my defense, it's Tim Burton who we are talking about here. The amazing TIM BURTON" she was still blushing and Sakura couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Anyways, I called him instead and guess who answered his freaking cell phone"

"Ami" answer Tomoyo with a disgusted look in her eyes.

"Yes, and you know what bothers me the most? Is not that he is with her but the fact that he lied to me. He told me he didn't had anything with her anymore, at least not in the physical part, and that being the whore she was, she was going to get tired of him in no time and dump him for someone else. But they were all lies, he is still screwing her! How do I know now that he is not lying when he tells me that he loves me? How do I know he is not just using me as everybody else has?"

Tomoyo felt really sorry for her friend. She had been through so much in such a short time and this guy was surely not helping her. She was about to say something but someone interrupted their conversation.

"Kinomoto, Ayane - sensei gave me this, she says it's urgent" said the tall guy in front of her as he handed her a piece of paper.

Sakura composed herself, she was in the verge of tears a moment ago but she had to be strong, this was not the place to cry. She took the paper with a smile.

"Thank you Li, how are you anyways it's been a while since the last time we talk" Sakura tried to make this sound as natural as possible, Tomoyo was a very observant person and the last thing she wanted was her to be suspicious.

"I'm okay thanks for asking" responded the chocolate haired guy who was still standing.

"Tomoyo and I were just wondering why was our dear friend Mei absent today"

"Yes we were in deed, would you mind telling us what happened to her?" And that was all Sakura needed to hear, she knew the rest of the conversation. He would tell her that it was a long story and he would take a sit in front of her. Then he will tell her with every detail what happened to their friend that morning and finally, and hopefully too, this topic will lead to another and so on.

Everything went as planned with Sakura giving her opinion every now and then but in the end they ended lunch with Syaoran accompanying Tomoyo to her next class.

3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3

It was her last class of the day when she received a message.

**Meet me at the lockers at four**

**Syaoran**

"Not even a thanks, how touching" muttered Sakura but still went to the lockers at the time she was appointed.

The halls were completely empty by the time she arrived. Everybody was already home except for the people that did extracurricular classes. She was used to it by now. She normally stayed at school until five o'clock for practice on Fridays. The only difference was that instead of running in the school yard, she was patiently waiting by the lockers to Syaoran.

He was four minutes late but she didn't cared. As far as she knew he could be hit by a car and still she would not care. He was like the others; he was just using her to get to Tomoyo.

That pained her a bit, not that Syaoran was using her but the fact that no one cared for her. Apart from Tomoyo and Meilling she had no one else in her life. She was alone, with no family to look after her and she was only sixteen. Her mother died giving birth, leaving her with a father and an older brother to look after her. They were a very happy family until last year when her father and brother were involved in a car accident. His father died instantly and Touya was so badly injured he went into coma state.

_Why was life so cruel with her?__ Wasn't enough with one dead person in her family?_

She was thinking about her father when someone tapped her in the shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a pair of concerned chocolate eyes looking directly at her.

"Are you alright" asked the owner of those eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, you're crying" And it was then when she realized tears were streaming down her face. She whipped them away rapidly.

"What do you what Li?"

"Well, I wanted to say thanks and to tell you that I can handle it from here"

"Oh no, you are not doing anything on your own mister" said Sakura a bit too loud. "Unless you want her to be suspicious"

"Then what?" asked a not to satisfied Syaoran.

And with a smirk on her face they started to plan their next movement.

i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3i3

At least more than a thousand words !! that is something, well sadly i am not going to be able to update as fast as i did with this 3 chapters, but i am goign to take 3 weeks at most ... vacations are over... U_U i think thats it...

now... there is a wonderful botton right there PRESS IT AND REVIEW!!


End file.
